


Drunken Confessions

by Shemzpaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort Sex, Confessional Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shemzpaii/pseuds/Shemzpaii
Summary: The story focuses on Kenma Kozume's POV. All characters are on their post-timeskip.One day, Kuroo invited the whole team to his house as a reunion. They played a game of Truth or Dare and also went for a drink. However, things don't go as smoothly when Kenma was stuck with Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 32





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me. This is my first time writing this. This was just on the back of my head. Some words that are sexual or vulgar might be seen. I'm warning you when you read this hellhole of smut.  
> Still, enjoy!
> 
> ❣

**Kenma's POV:**

After finishing my stream, I got invited into a get together with the whole team at Kuroo's house. His place was enough for a lot of people to live in. I didn't care less as I grabbed my console.

I saw Yaku-san and Lev. They greeted me but I was too busy playing my game.

> "Playing again? You never really change do you, Kenma-kun?" Lev sighed.

I couldn't care less about what he said. Gaming was my hobby when I was a child. But Kuroo is the one who introduced me to volleyball. I guess I should be thankful that I get to enjoy and be tired at the same time.  
I sighed and waited for others to arrive.

Inuoka and Fukunaga arrived as well, waiting at Kuroo's doorstep. We decided to wait for others so that we can gather more easily. I don't care because I would just play games.  
After several minutes of gameplay, all of the team members have arrived.

Lev rang the doorbell and a voice from the inside said:

> "Wait! I'm preparing!"

  
It was Kuroo. No less. It's obvious anyway. We waited for a long time and the door opened. Kuroo greeted us one by one but Kuroo's face when he saw me was...

_Different._

It's a bit odd but I ignored it at the time. I waved my hand at him to say hello.

> _"Hey."_
> 
> "Aw come on, puddin', rubbing me off like that?" Kuroo said.

I glared at him as he said the word "puddin'". It sounds so cringy when I hear him say that.

> "Don't call me that nickname. It's irritating."
> 
> "Well, it suits you. Real cute I might say." He added.

I focused on my game and went to the couch to take a seat. They were so loud that I couldn't hear my game audio. Fukunaga approached me and asked:

> "Hey, Kozume-san, are you not joining us? We're playing truth or dare and spin the bottle. It's a get together after all."
> 
>   
> "I'll pass. I don't play that type of games." I apologized.
> 
> "Hey! Puddin' don't go saying you don't play this. Come over here or I'll drag you instead!" Kuroo shouted.

_Ugh. I don't want to participate. It's so annoying to get dragged along. If I continue playing, they'll bother me even more. And if I went over there, they might ask me dumb questions. This is so unfair._

  
I sighed and placed my console and shoved it in my bag. I sat with Kuroo on my left side. I wished that I never went in the first place.

> _"Hey,_ don't go pulling the "I don't want to be here" vibe. Let's just enjoy the game. You like games right, Puddin'?" Kuroo said.

I replied, crossing my arms.

> "I like games. But this is not my type. And for the last time, stop calling me "Puddin'" or something."

  
Kuroo laughed and placed his hand on my thigh. He whispered into my ears and said:

  
" _Let's just have fun._ Don't spoil it now. It's my place anyway."

  
I removed his hand from my thigh. I felt a deep shiver to my spine and cradled myself to keep me sane.

"Is he ok, Kuroo-san? You didn't do anything, did you?"

Yaku asked while staring at me.

  
"Nah, he's fine. Probably. Let's just start the game shall we?" Kuroo smirked.

  
 **"ALREADY EVERYONE I'LL SPIN IT!"** Yamamoto shouted.

>   
> _"No, you are not."_ The whole team said.

  
Each of them had a turn to do their truth or dare until the bottle landed on Kuroo.

> _"Alrightt~ Kuroo-sann~ TaaruuttHh?? Or?? False??? I meaN Daree~ hehee~_ " Lev asked with a drunk look on his face.
> 
>   
> "I'll repeat the question. This drunken asshole took way too many shots of alcohol. Truth or dare Kuroo-san?" Yaku asked.

  
Lev fell asleep on Yaku's shoulders and I saw Yaku slapped Lev. It was a loud crunch.

> **"HEY, IDIOT! DON'T GO DRINKING THEN SLEEP ON MY SHOULDER!"** Yaku scolded.

Lev wasn't listening. Which makes Yaku-san a bit madder. Kuroo suddenly spoke and said:

> _"Truth._ Give me all you got everyone."

Fukunaga-kun, Inuoka-kun, Yamamoto, and the rest of the team pondered for a while and Yamamoto spoke.

> "Do you like Kenma-kun jusssttt a little bit??"
> 
> "No. Kuroo. Don't answer the question." I interrupted.

It's a dumb question! Why would they ask Kuroo that question? And...

> "Yes. I love him! So much. He's my puddin' and my-"
> 
> Kuroo's hot breath chilled my whole neck and ear.
> 
>   
> " _Chibi-chan~_ "
> 
> ...

  
What the hell?  
I got up from my seat and scolded them:

> "Okay, everyone. You guys are drunk, and you should get home now. Like Lev has to model for tomorrow, Fukunaga-kun has a show tomorrow as well and I need to stream-"

  
Kuroo grabbed my arms and puts them on his cheek.

>   
> "You are so soft and so gentle. Chibi-chan~ I just want to **ravage** you so bad~"

Ok. This is not the Kuroo I know. This is way too uncomfortable for me. I removed my hands and pleaded with Yaku and others to go.

> _"WhaTt??? We Weree justt GetttiNnggg staRrrtteeedd!! Woppeee!!"_ Lev said while wobbling around.
> 
> "Ok, ok everyone. Let's go. Kenma-kun, can you please take care of Kuroo-san for the time being? Just get him to bed and you can go." Yaku pleaded.

  
"What? I don't wanna babysit him." I said while pouting.

> "Then can you take care of the whole team for me?"
> 
>   
> "..."
> 
>   
> "...That's what I thought. Now you go do that and I'll send everyone home. Please text me if you get home safely. I'm too worried about these idiots puking in my car."

I nodded and sighed. I waved goodbye as Fukunaga-kun and Yaku-san carried Lev with others. And I was stuck with this idiot.

> "Okay, Kuroo. Let's get you to bed now. I'm way too tired to handle you." I said.
> 
> _"No~_ let's stay here and cuddle with me!!" He said.

Oh, he is so drunk. I never saw him do this before. I took a picture but he grabbed my cellphone and looked at me.  
I was surprised that his grip is still strong. He grabbed my entire body and I stumbled to his chest.

> "Hey, let go of me," I said.
> 
>   
> "Why would I let you go? You look so cute in this angle."

I struggled to free myself and managed to break free.  
I grabbed his arms and put it on my shoulder to support him. Kuroo better thank me for this. It was such a hassle to carry him all the way to the second floor. I could feel my legs collapsing how heavy he is.

* * *

  
We finally arrived in his bedroom. I could smell papers and strong perfume that emits the whole room. We collapsed in his bed and I could hear him breathing heavily.  
I was unbuttoning his shirt so that I could change his clothes. I was forced to.

> "Hey, getting naughty aren't we, _chibi-chan~_?" He said seductively.

This idiot won't stop teasing me. After that game of truth or dare and them drinking alone is already a hassle, to begin with.

"No. I'm just changing your clothes. You reek the smell of alcohol. It stinks." I said.

>   
> "Do you like me? Kenma?" He asked.
> 
>   
> "That's out of the blue to ask me something like that. Is it because you answered yes to the dare?" I said while on ~~top~~ of him.

He grabbed my cheeks and placed his lips against mine. I was surprised but I couldn't move a flinch. He's Kuroo. My former classmate and teammate. Kissing me and saying he loves me. Isn't that weird to be just a coincidence?

He kissed me even more aggressively. My mind was just a blur. I couldn't handle it anymore. My mind was forcing me to play this little game with him and myself.

I quickly took off his clothes. I quickly undo his tie and throw it against the ground. For all I care, I don't think of anything anymore.

>   
> "Getting feisty on me huh, chibi-chan~? I thought you don't like me?" Kuroo boasted.

I quickly shut him up with a kiss. Tongues tied to each other embrace as the day falls.

> "Let me have my moment. Maybe I do like you."

Kuroo smirked and took off my clothes. He touched my chest and licked my nipples. Biting them with pleasure. I couldn't help but let out a moan. I covered my mouth to avoid making a sound.

>   
> _"A-Ah... Kuroo- don't- AH!"_ I let out as I was moaning.

  
His hands are wrapped on my waist, devouring and licking my chest as he pleases.

> "Are you too sensitive, chibi-chan~? I'll loosen you up. I'm not promising that I won't be gentle." Kuroo explained.

He positioned me on the bed. I was still moaning with pleasure as spread my legs out.

>   
> "Look at you, chibi-chan~. So naughty. You're already hard and wet. How about a little help?" Kuroo said with a seductive voice.

  
I felt embarrassed but I was accepting the pleasure he gave me. Kuroo is drunk. But I never saw him this wild before. I like this side of him.

  
He crawled and spread my legs. His fingers were exploring my insides. He licked my ass as he was savoring each lick.

  
His other hand was stroking my cock. He has no intent to touch himself but to pleasure me instead. My moans were surrounding the room. Kuroo was still making me feel comfortable and pleasured.

> "A-Ah~ K-Kuroo! I'm gonna-"

My cum dripped with each stroke Kuroo did. The cum splattered into his face and I was so embarrassed at myself.

> "Ah! Sorry! Kuroo, you shouldn't do that next time." I said while flustered.
> 
>   
> "Did you at least enjoyed it?" He asked.
> 
>   
> "I-I did."
> 
>   
> "Well, might as well continue then."
> 
>   
> "W-Wait! What are you-"

  
My cock was inside his mouth. Pacing back and forth. His hand was stroking his cock as well. I couldn't help but felt aroused and lively at the moment. It was so sudden.

> " _K-Kuroo... A-Ah~" I moaned._

His pace was starting to get fast. I felt my body was rushing with ecstasy. I let out more moans than usual as I get tired.

> _"Ah! Ah! Ah! Urgh, ~ K-Kuroo! Remove your-"_

It was too late. I released it into his mouth. It was flowing and Kuroo's mouth was filled with my cum.

"S-Sorry. Again. I warned you." I said.

Kuroo didn't say a word and kissed me. My mouth was mixed with my cum as well. But I wouldn't care because it was also mixed with his sweet lips.

> "You look so stunning, chibi-chan~. I'm not gonna be gentle when I'm inside of you." He rambled.

I peeked between my legs and his hard cock was pressing against mine.

> "Is it too long for you, chibi-chan~? It's your fault for making me horny so much... Every single day, I tried to not think of your sexy body. I wish I was kidding." He confessed.

His hard cock was slapping my thighs. It always makes a loud thud sound as I can feel the impact.

> "Do you like slapping this hard cock into your thighs? Yeah, you do. Chibi-chan~ I thought you were innocent and pure to reject me and look where we are right now. I'm going to pound you so hard. That you will remember this forever. You **fucking** want that, don't you?"

Kuroo said as he slapped my ass.

> _"G-Gah! Ah! K-Kuroo... Ah... Harder... Please..."_ I let out.
> 
> "Wow. Getting naughty, aren't we? I'm so glad you feel the same way. I'm gonna fuck you up so good that the only thing that will go through your head will be me and my _cock._ You wanted this, don't you? Do you want me to _spank_ you some more, you naughty _puddin'?"_

  
I was speechless as I opened my ass, inviting him.

>   
> "G-go ahead. I'm all yours. Kuroo Tetsuro." I moaned.

Kuroo smirked and shoved his cock slowly inside of me. I felt uncomfortable and pain as he slowly puts it in.

>   
> "A-ah! K-Kuroo! Be g-gentle when you put it... A-Ah!"  
> The pain and excitement await me as he slowly kissed me as he put it in.
> 
>   
> "D-Don't worry, C-Chibi-chan~. I'll take care of you. Once it all goes in, you will only experience pleasure rushed with adrenaline and serotonin." Kuroo said as he entered my insides.
> 
> "You are clamping me so t-tight, puddin'. I like it. Now I'll start moving. I don't promise that I'm going to be gentle."

  
I nodded and he moved his hips. He raised my legs as I can only feel pleasure rushed against my head. The thoughts of him were keeping me awake. Even if he's drunk, he still does it so well. I was moaning and I was touching myself as I cried out for pleasure.  
His pace began to move faster and slower. His stride changes as he tries to hit me into my pleasure spot.

>   
> "Go ahead, chibi-chan~. Touch yourself as I fuck you wild. What are you waiting for?" He said while grunting.

I quickly put my hand into my cock and to my mouth. Moving it up and down. I could only feel pleasure as I can feel his cock hitting my ass.  
His struts were getting forceful and deeper each second. I no longer know what to do with myself.

>   
> _"A-ah... Ah! Ah! Ugh! Ahhh... K-Kuroo... More. More... Go faster! F-Fuck me faster!"_ I demanded.

  
He kissed my lips and moved at a faster pace. All I could do was moan and gasping for breath.

> "I-I'm cumming! C-Chibi-chan~ Ahh... Let's cum together... I love you so much..." He said while breathing heavily.
> 
>   
> "Grgk- Ah! I-I love you too! Ah!" I let out a cry as I sense his hot semen --- flowing into my insides.

My cum and sweat were mixed. We were breathless as time passes by. Everything was a blur. I...  
Couldn't feel anything...

He removed his cock and cum started to flow outside. I was still trying to catch my breath.

> "Did you like... that? ah-" Kuroo stopped in the middle of the sentence and passed out.
> 
> "God damn it, Kuroo. I was supposed to be the one passing out, not you." I mumbled.

I grabbed his heavy body beside me and cleaned the mess we've made. My legs were still shaky as I tried to go to the bathroom to clean. But I managed to stand.

After I cleaned up, I went downstairs to get a towel. I drenched the towel with water and alcohol to clean up Kuroo. Even if he's an idiot, he can be caring sometimes. That's why I kinda like him. Or maybe I love him after... What happened.

I used the towel to clean him up and cleaned the sheets as well. As I was finishing cleaning Kuroo, he grabbed my hand and signaled me to lay down with him.

>   
> "Ugh. My head hurts." Kuroo complained.
> 
>   
> "That's because you drank too much. I almost couldn't walk because of you." I argued.

  
"Well, you were the one who said to do it harder."

I punched him in the shoulder and he apologized. He went closer to my body and hugged me tightly.

>   
> "Does this mean we're a couple now? Or this is just like a one-night stand kind of thing?" He asked.
> 
> "I didn't say yes. And I didn't say that I like you." I jokingly said.
> 
>   
> "Hey! That's so rude! So you just used me for my body? How rude, Kenma! That's too cold!"

  
I kissed him and hugged him tightly in my arms.

  
"Of course, I love you, you dumb idiot. Just don't drink ever again. I almost passed out because of you. If I end up in a wheelchair next time, I'm blaming you." I grumbled.  
Kuroo laughed in front of me and kissed me. I felt something poking me as...

>   
> "... You're hard again," I said.
> 
> "It's your-"
> 
> "No. It's not my fault." I interrupted.
> 
> "You did that on purpose. Now go change and clean yourself. You are covered in cum and sweat from all of that thing we did. Take care of your thing down there."

Kuroo pleaded to stay with him but I went downstairs and left him behind.

>   
>  **"HEY KENMA THAT'S TOO COLD! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS!"**
> 
> "This is your house. You can do whatever you want in here. I'm going home."

Kuroo rushed down and hugged me from behind.

> "Come back soon, puddin'."
> 
> "I will and don't be too rough on me next time."

I grabbed my bag and waved at Kuroo. Maybe in some cases, fate does seem to work.

After a few weeks, I went on a date with Kuroo. We celebrated each other's birthday and helped him in his career and my streaming career as well. We might be busy sometimes but we still find a way to meet up and have time for ourselves.

I love him with all my heart. And he's enough for me. That drunk confession was the one who made all the strings attached. And I'm happy that we get to live with each other.  
We love each other, no matter what happens.

  
**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and/or maybe my last smut to be written. I usually write Angst and other genres and I laughed my butt off writing this for 5 minutes straight. Thank you as always.
> 
> I have 3 upcoming fanfics featuring IwaOi, UshiTen, and Daisuga. Please bear with me.  
> Thank you!  
> ❣


End file.
